


Drunk and Disorderly

by sgtxliptonsx86



Series: Taken [2]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtxliptonsx86/pseuds/sgtxliptonsx86
Summary: after getting called to a bar fight in downtown Chicago, Libby gets shoved to the ground by one of the drunks and her partner freaks out and over reacts and shoots at him.
Series: Taken [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542511
Kudos: 4





	Drunk and Disorderly

Drunk and Disorderly  
One Shot tied into Taken.   
Summary: after getting called to a bar fight in downtown Chicago, Libby gets shoved to the ground by one of the drunks and her partner freaks out and over reacts and shoots at him.   
Rated T for language.   
Word count: 1347  
****

“I hate night shifts.” Bill Arden complained as he parked the patrol car in front of a corner shop. “I don’t mind them. I like night shifts, things come alive more often at night.” Libby Reagan returned as she sent a reply to Jay Halstead. 

“Though Chicago nights aren’t like New York nights though. There’s so much more to do there at night.” 

Arden rolled his eyes as he turned the car off. 

“And people get crazier at night too.” She muttered as she put her phone into the cup holder, “There is always something happening. Someone getting into a lover’s tift,gets a gun pulled on them, thrown into the drunk tank, getting into fist fights.” 

“You ever been in a fist fight?”

“Me?” She laughed, “No, but I have had to pull my brothers away from them before. They did make sure that I knew how to defend myself if I ever got into a fight though. My fights are usually better won with my words not my fists.” 

Her partner shook his head, he had yet to see her actually do something like that. “I did almost get hauled into the drunk tank one night though.’ 

Arden turned to look at her fully. 

“Will and I.’

“You and Halstead’s brother?”

“Yep.” She laughed, “We were at a bar and I didn’t realize that I drank that much that night. And we went stumbling out of the bar and right into a cop.”

“And they didn’t recognize you?” 

“Oh they did. They took us to the district and called Danny to come get me.” Her amusement was still clear in her voice, “He still hasn’t let me live it down. Especially after I threw up out of the car window. Will Halstead is the only person has ever gotten me stupidly drunk one more than one occasion.” 

“You have been drunk lately have you?” He quizzed.

“Nope. I have a drink or two. Nothing to get me drunk. I have had enough of that to last me a lifetime.” 

“1511 Franklin. What’s your location?” The dispatch called through the radio. “Corner of Main and State.” Arden said cutting Libby off from saying anything more. 

“We have a bar fight at 1520 N Damen Ave.” “Copy that.” He turned the car back on and flipped on the lights. 

Libby sat up straighter and grinned, this is what she meant that she liked working nights.  
**  
Jay Halstead and Adam Ruzek were already on the scene when Libby and Arden arrived.

“Hey what do you need us to do?” Libby asked coming to a stop next to Jay who offered her a tense smile as Adam was shouting at the men to calm down as he started to step between the two fighting men.

“Knock it off!” She shouted as her hand dropped down and flipped the safety off on her gun. 

“Oh look boys! They sent in a female cop to do a man's job!” One of the men laughed as he swayed back and forth. 

“Well sometimes you have to have a woman to do a man’s job.” 

“Yeah right!” The man laughed as he raised the beer stein that he had in his hand to take another long drink off of it, “you really going to let her speak for  
you?” 

“Yes.” Ruzek answered without hesitation. In the short time they had known Libby Reagan, he had learned to listen to her and listen good because a majority of the time she was right.

“See?” Libby smirked as she took a step in front of Jay and away from her own partner who had drawn his gun and was holding up ready to take a shot if he had too. “Now why don’t you relax and come with us?” 

The man finished his beer and threw the stein to the ground in front of them causing it shatter and in the same instance he took his friends beer and threw it in the direction of the three officers. Libby catching most of it. As she sputtered and tried to clean her face off the man shoved her backwards hard causing her to stumble back into Adam and fall to the ground.

The sandy haired man having seen the shove coming tried to take the brunt of the fall. 

“Libby! Ruzek! You good?!” Jay asked as he and Arden moved forward. “Good.” Ruzek returned looking at the brunette who nodded her head in agreement. “I think I just jammed my wrist up is all.” She muttered as a loud popping noise filled the bar and the man that shoved Libby and Ruzek down crumbled to the ground cursing.

“What the hell?!” Jay shouted at Arden causing him to shrug his shoulders. He could have really careless about the fool or what he had done, he pushed two officers of the law down and to him that was a bigger offense then getting into a drunken brawl. The intelligence unit detective shook his head and moved forward to start arresting the drunk men.   
**  
“Hey Libs, Jay said you took a fall.” Gabby Dawson said coming over to her and Adam. “Yeah I am good, Adam took the brunt of it. I just jammed my wrist up.” Libby returned. 

Gabby nodded her head and held her hand out for it. The New Yorker sighed and held her wrist out for her to take. “It’s not bad honestly. I took harder falls playing basketball and football with my brothers.” The paramedic nodded her head as she rotated it around causing her to wince. “Still I think we need to have you go to Med and get it looked at.” 

Libby whined softly as she shook her head, the last thing she wanted to do was go to med and have them raise a fuss over her. “Just go.” Adam said nudging her, “We will come and get you once we finish up here.” Sighing in defeat Libby stood up and followed Gabby out of the bar to the waiting ambo where Slyvie Brett was cleaning up one of the boys that got into the fight. “Go ahead and ride up front Libby.” The blonde informed, “this one is coming with us.” Libby nodded her head and went to the front of the ambulance.  
**  
“What happened?” Will Halstead asked seeing Libby following the stretcher into the ED. 

“Oh I got shoved to the ground and threw my hand out to break my fall. Adam took the worst of it.” She supplied holding her slightly swollen wrist up for him to see, “but they didn’t make Adam come.”

“That’s because he actually didn’t get hurt.” Brett grinned. Libby gasped and threw her uninjured hand to her chest, “I thought you were on my side Slyvie.” 

“Oh honey I am.” She cooed patting her shoulder, “just do what Will says.” 

Libby met her long time friend’s eyes before she started laughing, “Yeah right.” 

“Only time she listened to me is when she blew out her knee and needed to take time off of work. She is a good cop but a horrible patient.” Will agreed with a nod of his head.  
***  
“Where’s Reagan at?” Hank Voight asked Maggie who pointed to the room directly across from them, “In there. Dr. Halstead is in there with her.” Hank gave a nod of thanks before knocking on the door and stepping into the room. “You good Reagan.” “I am good, just jammed my wrist up when Adam and I got pushed to the ground.” Libby answered as Will finished wrapping up her wrist.

Hank nodded his head, “IA is going to want to talk to you about what happened tonight and how your partner shot one of the men.” 

Libby nodded her head and sighed, “how bad can this turn out?” “For you not so bad. Because you weren’t the one that fired the shot. For your partner, it could be very bad.”


End file.
